monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Artemis Paradox
No need to scroll down for ages anymore... Artemis Paradox 08:18, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Elitists It's these two art, and they also came on the chat, pissed everyone off and left while i wasn't there. User:Ein183 User:Jericho akasukami . And yea, if you spot them on the chatroom when I'm not there, can you please copy and paste their "Elitism" in notepad or something and send them to me should you encounter them? Vesuvius (talk) 20:52, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Hey! Death56 04:31, 25 March 2009 (UTC)Death56 you might as well join me for hunting some white fatas for some fun......will ya? ... Read my userpage before starting a talk like this. Artemis Paradox 10:55, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Reason Well, the reason I rarely saw you in the chatroom is because not too long ago, New Zealand had a daylight saving and everyone must wind their clocks 1 hour backwards. Vesuvius (talk) 01:06, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Lol Art, check out the deletion log, it's HILARIOUS to read man, someone trying to insult me but epically fails, what a sight to see lol. Vesuvius (talk) 23:19, 23 April 2009 (UTC) The Wiki Hey art, can you take care of the wiki from vandals while I'm gone for awhile? Since I won't be able to get on the internet since it's not set up yet at my grandma's and who knows how long I'll have to wait for it to be set up and when it have been set up there might be a mountain full of vandals and pages created for vandal purposes. Vesuvius (talk) 22:55, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Re: The Wiki Hey art don't worry about deleting pages If anything or anyone needs to be blocked, tell me and i'll deal with it P.S I'll attempt to be online as much as I can to make sure pages are deleted ASAP --Tenchberry 08:17, 26 April 2009 (UTC) No Other Choice Well art, there's no other choice, I would delete them myself but as you can see, pitch doesn't get on the internet as much and so is tench, and yea it's annoying that there's a page in the wiki emptied out and not deleted yet for ages. Vesuvius (talk) 22:28, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Whats the highest # your defense has ever reached?Duol3 You excited about mh3? Heres what I want you to do Hey art, Whenever you see a page with useless spam content, report the page first of all and place it in the catergory of spam or other If you see an already existing page that has been vandalised, report it under the caergory of vandal --Tenchberry 09:19, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Ad hoc party hey seen you on ad hoc party, was fighting cham when you came in my room >.> Sentoryu Raven 18:02, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Ad hoc party sure mate, my PSN is Sentoryu_Raven, is you hadn't already guessed lol Sentoryu Raven 15:53, 9 June 2009 (UTC) About reporting Im not sure, actually Try reporting it again, if it continues then tell me --Tenchberry 15:58, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ... Im not sure...something strange is going on I tried asking him but he wouldnt say --Tenchberry 19:14, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Well.. Maybe hes going through something rough atm Its probably something not too big as hes still contactable via Ad Hoc party Anyway we'll have wait and see for now --Tenchberry 19:22, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Since I don't want to spam up your talk I'll answer here. lol :) Perhaps that's what it is, sounds pretty plausible... you're right, let's just wait. I don't think he'll be telling us through our talk though but rather in the chatroom. I don't know, if he clarifies it to you I'd like to hear it as well. Artemis Paradox 19:30, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Ad Hoc Parties Hello, I've seen a bit about these "Ad Hoc Partie" do you guys meet online? If so how can I do that? But if you guys just get together in person obviously I wouldn't be able to join. So if you could just leave a message on my talk page. Fortuan 20:45, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the info, it helps out a lot. I have only 1 problem I don't have a PS3 and affording one right now isn't possible. But, thanks again. If I do get one I will definately do that. Re: request for adminship hey arc, Seeing as the other admins are inactive, essentially its my desicion if your promoted or not. Of course you deserve to be an admin, but i dont have the power to promote users You'll either have to wait for a response from pitch or ask Kirkburn to assign a new bureaucrat, preferably myself. --Tenchberry 16:20, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Done and done. Enjoy. Dont forget about those problem reports you filed... --Uberfuzzy 23:05, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Haha, don't worry I won't. Just started with them, with 1 so far I don't know what to do... About adopting the wiki... So if i requested to adopt the wiki, i would become the main administrator of the wiki? --Tenchberry 21:49, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Congratz Congratulations on becoming and Admin. Sentoryu Raven 11:21, 20 June 2009 (UTC)"Quoth the Raven, Nevermore." Allow me to congratulate you as well. :) One day I shall as many edits as you... one day... ;) Lord Loss 09:43, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Yea yea delete it, its old, and i'm planning on recreating the website anyway. Sentoryu Raven 11:26, 21 June 2009 (UTC)"Quoth the Raven, Nevermore." new chat http://www.mibbit.com/chat/##mhwikichat diffrent server might work better for you Sentoryu Raven 15:39, 21 June 2009 (UTC)"Quoth the Raven, Nevermore." The Temporary Admin Program Three and only three members (you, SR if he wants and arc) will be made admins with rollback rights If this does not work, i will give the six most active members of the wiki rollback rights Keep in mind that if one of the three admins are inactive for more than a week without a valid reason, they will be demoted --Tenchberry 18:22, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ---------- Yes i do, art Which actually brings up a very good point, this wiki needs an update of content, badly. I think i might make a project and round up a team dedicated to editing the main wiki --Tenchberry 19:00, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Congrats Hey art, congrats on your adminship, although I don't know if it's temp or perm, anyway, was there any HUGE MASSIVE VANDAL THAT I WILL BAN THE GUY FOREVER that was done while I was away? Vesuvius (talk) 08:40, 24 June 2009 (UTC) The Bans You see, I ALWAYS ban people who vandals, no matter how big or tiny their vandals are I always ban em because I despise them. As for the lenght of the ban, that goes to what they did or said in the vandals and I always ban em as long as I want, there's basically no scales on how long someone needs to be ban (remember my 20 year ban?). Vesuvius (talk) 04:48, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Harith Hey art, it seems that harith is getting more and more immature, fatalis_tracker and I tried to reason with him to stop being so negative yet he refuses to listen and as usual, uses his last ditch effort, leaving the chat saying that he's sick of me for TALKING about people (what the hell??). Anyway, if you see him on the chat you should be aware that he'll act negative towards you and there's no need to reason as he'll act like usual and will not listen ONE BIT to you, oh and you needn't apologize for wanting him to apologize to YOU, since well he WAS the one who prolonged the usertalk argue by not admitting his guilt in the first place, and he said the chat to me that he was AFRAID to apologize, what's there to it? Weird.... Vesuvius (talk) 09:42, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Actually Fatalis Tracker is fatalis tracker, he's not harith, but you should know that fatalis tracker isn't 100% fit to be a chat OP, since he said that he 'banned' Michael Jackson talk because an argue started ONCE when somebody was talking about MJ and he'll kick as a 'warning' and ban afterwards if someone talks about him, but that's no reason to ban the topic rite? Rather, it's WHO started the stupid idiotic argue in the first place that needs kicking, or banning if it's WAY too far. Vesuvius (talk) 13:07, 27 June 2009 (UTC) The Problem Reports I saw your talk with tench art, and to tell you something that kind of thing HAS happened before when I was like the only admin who logs in everyday and clean the wiki (longest time was 11 days of no reports as seen in the Problem Reports List), but yea not getting any problem reports can make you think there may be a glitch in the wiki, or it could also mean a good thing, no probs in the wiki. Vesuvius (talk) 10:49, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Problem Reports Yah, that may partially be my bad... See I've been taking a more active role in cleaning up vandalism myself, rather than simplly filling out a problem report, its much less hastle for both of us that way... However, I've been fairly active lately and there actually hasn't been much true vandalism, which is good news to report. Also to my knowledge the report problem button is still functioning at 100% capacity. NiteShadeX 12:29, 30 June 2009 (UTC)NiteShade Re:Re: problem reports Double Re, can you official do that? Meh whatever. Can't find a way to word this right so bare with me. I usually don't take into consideration that punishment is sometimes assotiated with problem reports. i still report an error if its something like this: "Random IP created page: Super Akantor blade, only content is "This sword rawks!"" Because obviously I can't delete the page. But if its something like changing volganos' description to "Giant penis fish monster" I'm more inclined to simply change it back and forget that it ever happened. Are you suggesting that in the near future if I correct (minor) vandalism I should also report a problem, or would you and the other admins find that annoying, checking a problem only to see that its already fixed? NiteShadeX 13:06, 30 June 2009 (UTC)NiteShadeX Rollbacks I could answer that Q you asked tench, admins don't need rollbacks rights, coz we already have em :). Btw about you blocking anon users who causes vandals, you can try using the others for the lenght of the block and be ban em more heavily like I do sometimes lol. Vesuvius (talk) 09:24, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Arc Maybe tench was planning to just give him a rollback right, but decided to admin him after he gave him rollback. Btw about the bans, I don't think it's overkill for me, I WAS going to change the ban of the racist guy in the block log into 30 years, but it seems too much of a hassle so I changed my mind and go easy on that child molester. Vesuvius (talk) 09:37, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Future MH Wishlist Is it just me, or has that page gone to the dogs... The grammar is terrible, spelling is bad, and half the ideas or either pokemon or DMC rip offs. Well I guess everyones entitled to thier opinion. Maybe it should be broken down and catagorized. The page is a gold mine for stupid edits, and didn't it used to be about twice that length? Anyways, it needs cleaning up, but I'm definetly not doing it... Dilligently working on Ecologies: NiteShadeX 22:10, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry art, but whenever I check the RC you already took care of them lol. Anyway eversince I moved back to Indonesia our time-zone isn't as it used to be while I was back in New Zealand (like when you're still sleeping I keep a watch on the RC and vice versa), so yea, but anyway I'll always keep a look out for them everytime I'm on the comp. Vesuvius (talk) 11:33, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Dear Artemis I just saw your post on Vesuvius's page, and the reward page is on my opinion an extra motivation point, besides helping the site. Best Regards,--I'm that dutch guy. 17:14, 7 July 2009 (UTC) PS. what do u think is better: LongSword,or Great Sword Artemis Thank you very much,i have an Eager Cleaver and an Ravager Blade+, when im fighting monsters like Kheze, or the Kut-Ku Family (Including Garuga) ima taking my Raveger with me,i just wanted some pro's and cons anyways it seems i need your help again... i wanna make full Garuga armor but i encountered a problemo. I need an Monster Bone+??? Where can i get it? Currently HR2, 4 star quests at the village elder. Thanks in advance, --that dutch guy. 18:54, 7 July 2009 (UTC) PS. I really do wanna get an award :D , at least the fellow wikipedian award NYA! Timezone Since I'm in Indonesia, I believe I'm like 5-6 hours ahead of you. Oh and RC means Recent Changes, so yea. Vesuvius (talk) 05:14, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Heey I got them from the Blue Menace quest (lol) I had to kill an Blue Kut-Ku i captured it and i got one. Full Garuga Armor now ! mhfu guild list hey artemis wat did u mean 4 vandelism i just made mhfu guild list i didnt know about another 1 exsited plz get back 2 me im man2beast Missing Pages? I just checked the Nargacuga page and it appears all pages related to it have been deleted. Or at the very least, every link is broken. You or Ves should check into that Asap. NiteShadeX 00:12, 11 July 2009 (UTC) True I think that may be the reason why, and yea I won't go easy on em anymore lol. Btw about you doing your job as an admin, actually in truth, you're doing a better job than tench himself, although it's weird that tench doesn't know how to de-admin people even though he's a bureacrat. Vesuvius (talk) 02:41, 11 July 2009 (UTC) New Chat Art here's the chat I made like 2 days ago. http://www.mibbit.com/chat/#MHWikiChatRoom Also this link is the same as the one at the Sitenotice, you know the link at the top of every page. Btw if you see ranger or hatake in the chat, you know the deal, they are both dumbasses so it'll be no use trying to reason with them for anything. Also, nice going on banning that guy for 100 years lol, real epic dude :). Vesuvius (talk) 02:16, 12 July 2009 (UTC) More laughter http://www.mibbit.com/pb/3dxhdp http://www.mibbit.com/pb/v8xoKl http://www.mibbit.com/pb/aIPT5h http://www.mibbit.com/pb/yWb3lz http://www.mibbit.com/pb/a2Nr9q Check out those links art, those are all the chatlogs that wyv and I logged in ranger's pm with us, even though you may have seen some of those already, there's some new ones there lol. Vesuvius (talk) 03:21, 13 July 2009 (UTC) True lol I suppose I should end the argue lol, or else I could really die from laughter lol. Well I don't mind the argue itself, since unlike the argue you had with harith art, this argue is actually funny and amusing to have, well for me lol. Oh and did you know tha ranger is going to SoC/minegarde? Check out his talkpage and sr's too, but yea on the chatlog, I purposely acted/talked like that for the laughter and it really did pissed ranger off too lol. Vesuvius (talk) 07:09, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Ad Hoc were u using ad hoc party yesterday PSN id wat is it we can hunt sometime mines is man2beast2predat My Report I'm not quite sure I'm following you. The page was Gun Chariot+, and the only content was 'im gay'. If it's not vandalism, then what is it? (Lol, perhaps 'Content is incorrect'...). Lord Loss 14:19, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Forgot Forgot to tell art, since you're now admin you should edit the Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team page and put yourself in, o yea you need edit the template in it though not the page itself. Vesuvius (talk) 13:41, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Actually.... I'm not good with templates myself lol, I just copied out what deadcat did in the template and just followed it, by the way when did you became admined? And I swear where the heck is tench, his last edit if I'm not mistaken was a deletion on a vandaliser, he does log in everyday....Vesuvius (talk) 03:57, 25 July 2009 (UTC) lol sure jump teo is a download quest with a G++++ teostra, ment to be realy hard, i guess people just asume its the normal G teo, let me get a gd dragon DS or SnS and i'll kill it with you. btw i got diablos Z fo i guess i'll use that when fighting it "Quoth the Raven, Nevermore" 21:32, 25 July 2009 (UTC) That's weird Even though you're already in the template of the MH Wiki Staff Team, you wouldn't show up here art http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Hunter_Wiki_Staff_Team . I'll try to see what I can do about it but if all doesn't go well I'll ask pitch about it, he may know something about it. Vesuvius (talk) 04:47, 26 July 2009 (UTC) White Fata Z As far as I know, white fata z's armor skill for blademaster will give you it's exclusive skill (which I think is called compound in MHFU), which gives you both sharpness+1 and attack up large at the same time. Although White Fata Z doesn't suit my taste though, even with it's great skill, due to the -25 drag resist >_>. Vesuvius (talk) 04:32, 6 August 2009 (UTC) About MH3 Trailers You think this should be n that article? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_WhWYe_t7s cause I see no video there with this video.Mckrongs 16:46, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Though I'm not sure if it's an official video. Hmm, speaking of videos, are we allowed to upload videos unrelated to MH? Cause I saw some slipknot vids here that link to no user pages. Template Glitch. Template:Familytree/start glitched the whole page, moving the sidebar in the wrong area. And I somehow can't report it. o.O Mckrongs 10:05, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I thought it was something that can potentially destroy the wiki, so I labeled it for deletion. I have to be careful the next time I do that x.x Thought so about it too I thought the page was deleted, Pitch should redirect the category there. Anyways, thanks for the congratulate man. Mckrongs 18:36, 11 August 2009 (UTC) lol youve got a point.AkamulbasX 18:41, 11 August 2009 (UTC) WOW, only five? thats kinda sad to be honest, but im sure more ppl will join the wiki when MHTri comes out next year. i hope, lol.AkamulbasX 00:19, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Category Category:Bona katana -this category's kinda weird o.o It is in the GS/LS list, but I don't know how to remove it from being categorized to this category. Help? Mckrongs 10:09, 19 August 2009 (UTC) lmfao *1000 years for asking if it's on MHF2 owait, it's the other ip dude, I mistook it for the final invitation guy x.x *Apparently, Yian Kut-ku's called Joey Lydon now XD Mckrongs 17:40, 20 August 2009 (UTC) lol don't worry i unbanned you. "Quoth the Raven, Nevermore" 17:48, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Take it easy I just saw the blocking log and saw that you blocked someone for 100000 years Yeah you can have some fun with the bans, but take it easy with some thnx --Tenchberry 11:01, 25 August 2009 (UTC) yep :[ Sad. They don't have atleast a five minutes to look at the wiki and see if there's already that page..:[ Mckrongs 16:34, 25 August 2009 (UTC) owait, it's those stupid sex jokes again .-. it's a small plague to the wiki :[ lol, thanks I'm really not good at designing my profile x.x it looks really bland. I'll be uploading a pic in a few moments. I lol'ed at that statement xD well it's up now, rather small but I really do love that pic. Mckrongs 07:21, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it's unfair for him not seeing his name on that list, he's been doing a great job so I put it x.x Mckrongs 07:39, September 3, 2009 (UTC) questions hey artemis vesuvius put me in touch with you and told me you knew about the monster hunter 2 for the ps2 i was hoping you could help me. i was wondeering where you could get if it was worth getting and if there was some way you could get it or translate it into english for the ps2 if not how hard is it to learn the japaneese needed to play it also if there was some version out there that was in english that would be nice to know sorry for all the questions.--C dawg 00:38, September 9, 2009 (UTC)c_dawg help please hey sorry it c_dawg again um i was wondering if you knew much about the mh1 game and if you could tell me if the rumors i heard on other websites about a certain armor combination of loprey armor negating the poison effect if you could tell me if this is legit that would really help. also if you could tell me what weapon is best on the plesioth rathian basarios gravios lodrome and mono/diablos --C dawg 00:10, September 10, 2009 (UTC)c_dawg Re: Autoblock Im sorry, sometimes I'm busy and sometimes I just dont want to go through the hassle of communication. I apologize. I had no idea what autoblocking was, but I took the time to look for it. Here you go: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Autoblock (talk) 02:07, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Stupid Internet Service Provider Hey art, just wanted to say that in the past couple of days (and could happen again sooner or later) I wasn't able to enter the wiki as it lags way too much and freezes and stuff in the wiki, and the strange thing is that I could chat and do other stuff in other sites normally. Well just wanted to tell you that I may be inactive for a few days out of nowhere because you know why, the internet service provider I have sucks >_>. Vesuvius (talk) 03:15, September 11, 2009 (UTC) white fata z so do you think the armour is worth making? i seem to like it, but the negative fate is killer. Littlekill3r 14:32, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Re;re; White Fatalis true enough, my friend had luck booster on and didnt get a single Big E jewel. I got 3. and i had normal luck. Are u proficient in using gunlances? Littlekill3r 14:57, September 23, 2009 (UTC) continuation i just picked one up one day and could use it proficiently. i was jw by the way. and i looked at white fatalis gunner, wht does technique give you. Littlekill3r 16:46, September 23, 2009 (UTC) thnx one of my friends was curious so i wanted to be able to tell him. Littlekill3r 17:21, September 23, 2009 (UTC) About that... While i was working on those pages, I suddenly got alot of work from school, which obviously slowed me down. Over time, i forgot about them. Thnx for reminding me. --Tenchberry 17:04, September 26, 2009 (UTC) art you wouldn't mind um you wouldn't mind going over to the chat. i got banned from raven over something i probably shouldn't have said and i was joking about. please tell me if you do p.s. this is narugawarrior -- 17:37, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Dispute In The Chatroom Exactly what is going on with you and chan? I do see the problem about her and aka about the gs charge (which I just showed aka about a vid that the gs charge DOES auto release but won't deal much damage), and why did she got de-opped to halfop? From my time in there, I haven't seen her doing anything wrong. Vesuvius (talk) 04:10, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Archives Hmm, I guess I'll have to tell chan that she should stop argueing with you, I mean if both are willing to stop (I know you've apologized and all, now just need chan to know she should just stop), then the argue would be settled and everyone can move on, although I see that her argue with aka/shiki was weird, aka kept saying how the gs charge doesn't auto release in mh3, even though it DOES auto release like in the vid I gave him but the damage won't be a lvl3 charge. Oh and about the archives, all I merely did was copy paste the template pitch used and renamed it into mine, and made a new article for my usertalk archive as you can see not too long ago and copy pasted my talkpage there, and then empty out my talkpage. Oh and as a sidenote, chan does get pissy at times, which is why I just steer clear if she's in an argue with someone and quietly observe and sort it out once it gets out of hands with solid evidence (kinda like the whole gs charge argue between her and aka). Vesuvius (talk) 11:35, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Hows it goin So how have things been goin with the chat, id imagine that little has changed since my absence anyways. But just seein how everyone(except the person who must not be named) is doing.AkamulbasX 23:27, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Lol Yea It's true lol she kicked me, she said that I should END the argue and I told HER to end it, and that's how she claims to end an argue without putting much efforts in it lol. What I meant was in aka's talk is incase if she uses the old "liying card" in which she says that you, aka and bobo is lying to me in order for me to support you, I mean she IS reading all this in whcih I don't care crap about her reading this (good thing she doesn't use the lying card though). O yea guess what? When I de-opped her, she said "I don't care, I have another chat I go to", which can only mean one thing, she's being VERY arrogant and childish (just like harith), with alot of bullcrap immaturity, o yea she reckons our chat is like minegarde's chatroom lol (I guess she can't or won't acknowledge the whole shunning new players thing going on in #socb and only cares about herself lol). Oh and forgot to tell, she kept saying how I'm a "wall" for not listening to her lol, I mean look at her now, who's listening to her? Noone I say >_> and heck she said that "minor details aren't neccessary" lol. One more thing, she said that I kept 'siding with one story' (yes she used the side cards today), even though before I asked aka what happened when he argued with chan, I asked chan herself what was the argue about an hear her side of opinions lol. Vesuvius (talk) 08:24, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Ranza? Looks like you guys are in a trouble since I was gone. Who's this Ranza? And it looks like you'll need Raven's help.Mckrongs 12:47, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Hope you guys settle things, some channel OPs tend to really act that way :[ Mckrongs 13:22, September 30, 2009 (UTC)